In a conventional color hardcopy device, such as a copier or a printer, developing units and toner cartridges are typically provided for each of four colors: yellow, magenta, cyan, and black. In such a conventional color hardcopy device, color images are formed by positioning the developing units and corresponding toner cartridges at specified locations in the device.
Further, the order for overlapping each of the four colors for generating the color images is fixed and predetermined in conventional color hardcopy devices. As a result, correct color images cannot be obtained unless a user positions the developing units at specified locations. In addition, any incorrect positioning must be corrected. Such a correction can result in contamination of the inside of the machine body and cause the printed images to become dirty.